This invention relates to a water game particularly adapted for playing in a swimming pool.
Due to the popularity of swimming pools, water games playable in such pools have enjoyed a corresponding increase in popularity.
It is an object of this invention to provide a water game that can be played with toys of simple and inexpensive construction.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a water game which promotes competition and enjoyment.
Further objects of this invention will become evident in view of the following detailed disclosure.